SCP-CIM-F2-10
"Will anybody wake up on their own?" I asked, hoping that PD's kids would hear me. "Nope, only you can wake them up." was the answer. Great, how the heck am I supposed to get a fairly big wing power measuring machine out of Ponyville? was my thought before I ran towards the town. Fifteen minutes later... "Where the heck is he?" FD asked. "Boo." I said from behind them, making them nearly jump out of their seats. "When the heck did you get here? How did you get through the force field? And how did we lose you!?" CD asked. I answered: "I got here about five minutes ago. About that force field, well, if you learn to repair an armored vehicle's engine on the battlefield with only scrap metal and some TV wires, malfunctioning and then repairing the electrical circuit of anything is easy. And about losing me, well, I went to the secret tunnels under Ponyville build by Pinkie Pie." "Pinkie Pie? Secret tunnels?" FD asked. "Pinkie's pranks. Less said, the better, isn't that right reader?" I asked you. "Black Bolt, why the heck did you just break the fourth wall?" FD sighed. I did my best Boromir's "One does not simply..." impression, and said: "Fair enough. What about the SCP-035?" CD asked. "I had disassemble it in order for it to fit through the tunnels, since they aren't that big. All the parts are near the force field." I answered. "Did anypony see you?" They asked. "I don't see the point in this simulation." I answered. "It was to test your stealth abilities..." FD started, before I stopped him: "Guys, I'm a sniper. You really think that a sniper can't be sneaky? Yeah, most of the time I run around and kill everyone in my way, but don't forget that I was trained as a sniper in Everfree Forest. One part of the old Stalker training program threw me into middle of the forest with only a gun, knife, and a med kit. If I wouldn't sneak, I wouldn't be standing here today." "Wait, you were trained the old Stalker way?" CD asked. I nodded. Today, Stalkers are given training that mostly doesn't prepare them for the real thing: they are either given the T-class training, or basic Royal Guard training. Now I don't want say that Royal Guard training is bad, but it has been stripped down to the bare basics, and both trainings only tell you about the theory. No actual test of the abilities, no plain trips, no sparring matches when learning self-defense. All of that only to speed up the training. Now, the Old training- that was something brutal, even to my standards. That part about the forest is actually true, and it was only one of the easier ones. Actual tests were so harsh, that only about every tenth guy made it- the rest either died, or gave up. But those who made it could be compared to Dark Knights, heck, Kitchen Sink members even in some cases, but only a few guys from this old generation live today- me, the whole HM7, my ex-team mate Red Glider, Mist (Debatable, she got Dark Knight training consisting of virtual simulations, but the objectives of the tests were the same), and a few others. "Alright, then what the heck are we supposed to do with you?" FD asked. "Let me go. Your dad doesn't know it, but those Changelings he sent away weren't his." I answered. "How do you know?" CD asked. "Easy. I have this thing tested out. PD's Changelings' Eye color is more of teal shade than green, Dr. Sparkle genetically modified this to make them distinguishable from normal Changelings. They had green eyes, which means they were normal Changelings." I explained. "Alright, but dad is going to kill us if we let you go." CD said. I thought for a moment, and then said: "Do it, and I'll give you your own Blinker-2 rifles, one for each." "Really!?" CD asked happily. "He's kidding CD, he doesn't even want to hand over the blueprints for it to the Foundation." FD frowned at me for discovering their weak point: the same love for weapons me, PD and Twiladalus shared. I smiled, and said: "I promise, if you let me go, you can visit me in the armory after the whole thing settles down, and I'll give you your own Blinker-2 rifles, with any modifications you want. I swear, I'll pimp 'em up any way you want. Deal?" I asked, and raised my fore hoof. They looked me in the eyes, and when the saw that I was for real, they shook my hands. They gave me back my gear, and I headed out. "Looks like someone owes me 150 bits..." CD said. "Celestia Damn it..." FD said. I ran towards the place I last saw the Changelings. I entered a big hall, at least a kilometer long, where I saw Changelings in gun fight, when the fight abruptly ended with a Changeling holding a revolver against a pony's head. The pony, much to my surprise, was Dr. Sparkle. They were to far away to notice me, so I grabbed my sniper rifle, and loaded them up my Dragon bullets. You know the rumor about A-MG machine guns making a hoof-wide hole into ponies? well it originated from the Dragon bullets. Although they are only .50 cal bullets, they are so strong that the made head explode like shooting the head with a double-barreled shotgun from half meter distance. I lay on the ground, and aimed at the Changeling. "Let me go god damn it!" Sparkle shouted. "Put the pistol down, now!" PD ordered, while the rest of the team 0666 aimed at the Changelings. "PD, I'm afraid that I won't lissssten to you..." the Changeling said. And then his head exploded, and he fell to the floor. "WTB?" PD asked as Sparkle ran towards them. Another Changeling made a step toward them, only to have a bullet fly past him. "Ha, that sssniper of yours is blind asssss hell!" he shouted. It was then that a voice was heard from the radio of the Changeling corpse: "I didn't miss. That was a warning shot, dickhead. Leave, or suffer the consequences." The changeling gulped. Then he turned around and shouted: "We're leaving!" "Leave the armor here as well." the voice said. The Changelings that were carrying the Nightmare Moon's armor looked at themselves, and then attempted to run away with it. In a few seconds, all of the Changelings laid on the floor, dead. "Who the hell was that?" Holelegs asked. "Look!" Black Legs said, and pointed towards one of the exits. The person approaching them was no one another than Black Bolt. As I came to them, I grinned at PD. His face was red with anger, but before he could say anything, I interrupted: "I was right, you were wrong. They wanted to kill Sparkle, I stopped them. I told them to leave the armor, they didn't listen. They weren't yours, so I had the right to kill them. Sparkle can prove that I'm right, 'nuff said. "He was angry for a while, but then sighed: "God damn it I hate when you are right." "So, anything else we need to contain?" I asked. Dark shook his head. "Molestia contained, Parasprites eradicated, Pinkamina contained, 026 ran out of batteries, and Ray took down 049. She'll be out for ages." He answered. "Wow, no casualties this time around? I'm impressed!" I said in awe. "Alright, if you'll excuse me, I have some guns to modify for some guys, so see ya later everypony!" I said, and walked away. "Bolt, can we talk to you about the mare you left for Molly to find?" PD grinned at me. "Oh shit..." I sighed. Category:SCP-CIM-F2